Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)
Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Heimliche Laster, und wird von Blaine gesungen. Er spielt auf dem Klavier in der Aula, während ihm die anderen New Directions zusehen. Dabei sieht er immer wieder zu Sam, was diesem nicht verborgen bleibt. Wenn Tina hinterher fragt, über wen der Song war, antwortet Blaine, dass es um Kurt ging, da ihre Trennung noch wie eine frische Wunde weh tut. Er ergänzt, dass es eigentlich um das musikalische Genie von Phil Collins ging, der eine Musiklegende ist, weswegen er seine "aufrichtige Liebe" für diesen nicht länger verbirgt. Sam applaudiert für ihn, aber man sieht ihm an, dass er weiß, dass das nicht der wahre Grund für die Songauswahl war. Das Original stammt von Phil Collins aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Gegen jede Chance" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics Blaine: How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave 'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Oh, take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all Oh, so take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space, oh But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here And you coming back to me is against all odds It's the chance I've got to take Take a look at me now (Oh, woah) Take a look at me now Oh, hmm Trivia *Das ist der zweite Song, den Darren Criss live in der Serie singt. Der erste war Teenage Dream in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, der dritte Not While I'm Around in Bash. *Einer der acht Songs, der live während des Drehens gesungen wurde. Die anderen sieben sind: Le Freak, Ride Wit Me, Teenage Dream, The First Noel, '' At the Ballet, ''Not While I'm Around und Suddenly Seymour. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson